


От правды не сбежать

by WTF_Shadowhunters_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_2018
Summary: «Ещё немного — и ты будешь готов». «Ещё чуть-чуть — и мы встретимся, брат»





	От правды не сбежать

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF Kombat 2018.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Алек однажды. В глазах цвета лесного ореха плещется беспокойство — то, что у парабатая не отнять ни при каких обстоятельствах. 

Это его суть. Забота, помощь, любовь. Он ими пронизан насквозь. 

— Нет, — впервые за долгое время Джейс смотрит открыто и честно. 

Между ними повисает напряжение — колкое, угловатое и какое-то отчаянное. Нет упрёков, претензий и обвинений, как в дешёвых мелодрамах. Становится зябко и мерзко. 

— Прости меня, — Джейс нарушает тишину наконец, зная, как важно, чтобы Алек понял. Он скрывал не потому, что не доверяет. 

— Почему? — кратко, почти сухо. 

— Мне казалось, на Озере Лин мы и так пережили слишком много. Я увидел тебя тогда, и мне стало легче просто оттого, что ты рядом. Я посчитал, что ни к чему было обременять тебя ненужными рассказами, — говорит медленно, пытаясь подобрать слова. — А после всё закрутилось, и я не знал, стоит ли говорить. 

— Возможно, ты прав, — признаёт Алек. 

Джейс невольно улыбается. На его памяти названный брат никогда не был таким уступчивым. Но после того, как встретил Магнуса, он словно отбросил колючки за ненадобностью. И позволил себе доверять, принимать, любить. Зная, что получит ни на йоту меньше взамен. А иного его парабатай и не заслуживает. 

— Только ты кое-что упустил, — продолжает Алек, — я чувствовал, как ты погиб, — его голос срывается на хрип. — И мне не почудилось, я в этом уверен. Я до сих пор просыпаюсь по ночам, переживая тот кошмарный день. Так что, — он прокашливается, берет себя в руки, — что бы вы с Клэри ни скрывали, я не выдам вас. 

— Валентин убил меня тогда, — Алек на его словах прикрывает глаза — пытается защититься от правды по-детски наивным способом — привычка, которую искоренить в себе он так и не смог. — Он призвал Разиэля и попросил о том, что Ангел никогда бы не сотворил. Клэри убила его, а Разиэль соблаговолил выполнить любое её желание. 

— И она попросила вернуть тебя? — с трепетом спрашивает Алек, не замечая слёз, теперь бегущих по щекам. 

— Да, она сказала, что ничего другого ей не нужно. 

— Я буду вечно ей обязан, — решительно заявляет Алек. 

— Не меньше моего, — нежно и c долей горечи говорит Джейс. — В тот вечер на вечеринке я почувствовал жуткую головную боль, а некоторое время спустя мне стали сниться кошмары. Скорее хаотичные, не выраженные, но всё же. 

— Что бы это значило? 

— Не знаю, брат, но думаю, ничего хорошего ждать не стоит. 

— Но пока мы вместе, всё не так плохо, — непривычно ярко улыбается Алек. 

И это самообман, в который Джейс позволяет себе поверить.

***

Впрочем, чудодейственный эффект самовнушения рассеивается менее чем через сутки. 

Джейс чувствует, как раскалывается голова изнутри, ощущает каждым нервом, каждой костью и мышцей, как боль обжигает языками пламени. 

В сердце что-то мешается, грудную клетку сдавливает, и ни одна руна не помогает. Он просит Алека нанести Иратце — бесполезно. 

За фазой физической боли — Джейс уверяет себя, что такова цена воскрешения — наступают душевные муки. 

Он перестаёт спать, потому что кошмары возвращаются и становятся его постоянными посетителями. Сперва ему снится нечто неопределённое, неясное, и он списывает это на обычную усталость, пусть и знает, что врёт самому себе — он всегда спал крепко, вне зависимости от степени замороченности. Он тренируется пуще прежнего, надеясь, что так на глупости и мнительность попросту не останется сил. Но кошмары не уходят. Тревожное ощущение накатывает постепенно, пробирается, словно туман, заслоняя собой реальность. Он не понимает, что спит, и впервые лет с десяти его охватывает абсолютно бесконтрольный страх. Просыпается, закусывая подушку, давит в себе немой, леденящий внутренности крик. 

Несмотря на пугающие симптомы, к Безмолвным братьям путь заказан — они тут же догадаются об их тайне. Алек наверняка подымет бучу, раздув проблему из ничего. А Клэри… Она только-только поверила в то, что всё пришло в норму. И он не станет подрывать эту веру. Ни за что.

Джейс всерьёз задумывается о том, что у него едет крыша, когда понимает, что слышит голоса в своей голове. Их так много, что мозги плавятся, закипают, и он едва может совладать с собой. Тревожный звоночек бьёт по вискам, когда он понимает, чей голос способен различить.   
Британский акцент, ломано-холодные нотки, надменный сволочной тон. 

«Поболтаем немного, братец? Ты же не откажешь мне в удовольствии?» 

Пожалуй, Джейсу впору бы поблагодарить всех, кто только мог бы прийти ему в голову, если бы не пульсирующая адская боль, разрывающая на запчасти, за то, что он отказался от дополнительного спарринга с Алеком и Иззи. Было бы уж очень некстати. Парабатай почувствовал бы враньё, и в таком случае ему уже не удалось бы отмазаться. 

«Ублюдок», — думает Джейс, не размышляя о том, получит ли ответ.   
Его прошибает мелкая дрожь, и он не уверен, как работает эта грёбаная система связи.   
Он делает настойку, которой Мариз частенько их спасала в детстве, стоило им приболеть, но она не действует. 

Следующая стадия помешательства характеризуется тем, что засранец, засевший в его голове, начинает отдавать приказы. Нет, не просто командует, а управляет им. 

«Ну же, чего ты ждёшь? Убей её!» 

Ему везёт и на сей раз. Он приходит в себя прежде, чем успевает навредить Клэри.   
Он запирается в своей комнате в Институте, анализирует, думает, прокручивает события последних недель.   
И выводы ему совсем не нравятся.   
Быть ведомым Себастьяном почему-то привычно. Настолько, что на миг закрадывается мысль, что так и должно быть.   
«Ублюдок», — повторяет снова и снова, пока не засыпает тревожным сном — невероятно ценным для него в последнее время. 

Манипуляции Себастьяна не проходят зря.   
Он проникает в сознание, ввинчивается, впивается, впаивается ему под кожу, в самое нутро, и Джейс правда не знает, по силам ли хоть кому-нибудь на земле достать это из него.   
Потому что к собственному ужасу и несоизмеримому ни с чем страху он постепенно свыкается с мыслью, что Себастьян всё время рядом. Пугает, отдаёт указания, направляет, ведёт. И за ним по неведомой Джейсу причине — хоть в пекло Эдома, хоть в бездну безо всякой надежды на спасение. Его надежда и так умерла тогда, на Озере Лин. За Себастьяном — привычно до немеющих конечностей и отмирающих принципов. 

«Ещё немного — и ты будешь готов».   
«Ещё чуть-чуть — и мы встретимся, брат». 

Джейс больше не отрицает.   
Не ищет оправданий.   
Не пытается спастись.   
Он принимает.   
И лишь молит, что есть сил, пока что-то хорошее в нём ещё живо:   
«Алек, когда я пойду за ним, не проклинай меня».   
«Не отрекайся, прошу».   
«Это сильнее меня». 

Уже нет никаких «если», нет «может быть», нет всего того, что Себастьяну так претит — веры, надежды или же стремления пойти наперекор.   
Есть только смирение.   
Потому что от правды, как ни старайся, никуда не сбежать.   
Потому что каким бы героем он ни старался быть, он позволит Себастьяну всё, что угодно.


End file.
